The Wonderful Life Of London
by Kakkaron
Summary: This is the world seen through the eyes of London/Paris (she is one person) (OOC) the younger sister of France and England Character x OOC
1. Journal Entry 1: Exciting News

I do not own Hetalia I only own the character London. All Hetalia characters and etc. goes to Funimation.

* * *

Dear journal, finally both of my brothers are taking me to the meeting for all countries. I actually get to meet some of the other countries! I'm so excited.. But, England says I need to watch out for one of the countries he's a bit erm... Eccentric and hyper active as well as a bit conceded, so I'll have to watch out for him... There's also another country... He supposed to look nice and innocent when really he's hiding a dark side to him. I'm a bit nervous for once to meet these other countries... France says not to worry and just look like the beautiful, spontaneous young lady I am... I can count on France to calm my nerves... Well, wish me luck!

signing out, London

oh, before I leave I think I'm just going to stick to being London and not Paris... Or I think I may stay both... I may not be a country, but the other countries think I should become a country since Paris and London are big historical cities.. But, I don't really want to be a country, it seems to be a lot of work.. Also, I came up with a smashing idea! When ever I'm at Big Brother England's house I'm London and when ever I'm at Big Brother Frances house I am Paris! I think it was an ace idea!


	2. Nervous London! France's Determination!

I feel like I am at a loss of words... While, France, England, and I are on our way to the meeting they kept smiling at me and telling me that I will have fun coming to the meeting... I hope so, I hope no one gets upset with me coming with my brothers to the meeting... I heard the other countries don't like anyone that's a country wannabe... Like, Sealand... Boy, is he annoying he irritates England a lot... I don't even think my brothers mentioned to the other countries that I'm coming with them... Let's hope everything turns out real well..

* * *

At the meeting

* * *

So, here we are... Behind these beautiful Victorian styled doors are some of the other countries... take a few deep breathes London you're just fine...

England finally cleared his throat before he started speaking

" ahem... London don't worry, everything will be just fine... Everyone swill love you.. Just as much as I do... I promise after all of this is over we can go back home and get a cup of tea and have a smashing little picnic... Hmm?"

France smiled as well for more encouragement so London doesn't stay nervous

" Oui! Ve will take you out on a nice little picnick and buy you any sweet little goodies you want" France then after speaking winking to keep London smiling..

" Alright, I think I'm ready to go in now..."

Just as they were about to open the door-

"Wait! What if they don't like me and think I'm a country wannabe?"

" Don't be so silly, my little baguette, they WILL love you!" being France he was more determined to make sure his little sister was just as determined as him..

London takes a deep breath, moves a strand of hair out of her face, and then puts on her winning smile..

"Ok, now I'm ready"


	3. The Silver Haired Man

I entered the room as I walk in I see men.. No women.. Just men... There's a blonde young man up at the front talking about a plan on how to take own a group called the Axis group... England took my hand and lead me to a seat between him and France... The blonde haired man upfront turned around and-

" Hey, where have you been? We started with out you two, hours ago!"

England as usual didn't look too amused by the man up there, and neither did France...

" Sorry, old chap but-

"But, we brought our sweet little sister London! We, thought that she should come with us to the meeting.."

France said still smiling and now beaming happily at London...

"Little sister? But, I've never heard about a new country..."

"She isn't a country you uneducated wanker! She's actually two large cities London and Paris! But she goes by the name London!"

"Oh well that makes sense.. So lets get back to business-

A nice looking man with silver hair and purple eyes whom was wearing a scarf had interrupted the blonde young man

" Wait, don't you think we should introduce ourselves to her so she isn't confused, da?"

"Oh! That's a great idea! I agree with him!"

A young man with long hair tied in a pony tail that laid on his shoulder quickly agreed...

The blonde young man upfront turned around to look at them and then toward me, he scratched his head awkwardly and-

"Oh, alright! But, I'm introducing myself first! Since I am the hero and the leader!"

"I'm America! And like I just got done saying I am the hero and the leader!"

of course a guy who is self riotous.. This must be the hyper one that England told me about... No wonder England comes home often with a head ache...

"And I'm China! It is very nice to meet you!"

I smiled and nodded my head acknowledging him... The other one with silver hair looked at me and-

"Can you guess who I am?"

Everyone did an anime styled backwards fall out of their chairs, England thought this was stupid so-

"How can she guess who you are if she doesn't-

"I think... Aren't you... Russia?"

Everyone, except the silver haired man seemed freaked out, but I guess I was right since the silver haired man just smiled at me..

"Und you are correct, my little snow flower"

the man said now smiling and patting my head... I instantly felt that the atmosphere changed.. He's the one who is secretly dark.. That's when-

"You don't happen to have a secret dark life do you?"

I could tell I just did something stupid the way everyone reacted, they all flung their hands and arms in front of them and were on one leg while the other was in the way a pitchers leg looks ashen he is about throw a baseball.. The silver haired man, Russia, just smiled..

"Yes, I do.. But, I bet you already know that don't you? My little babushka.."

I smiled and nodded my head... America finally spoke up-

"Alright! Now that introductions are done lets get back to business!"

He started smiling and ran straight to the front of the room.. I think I might like being a part of these meetings...


End file.
